


singing in the shower

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Singing in the Shower, and cyrus is a journalism major, tj's an english major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: After a long day, TJ heads towards the showers, only to find that his “shower neighbor” can sing beautifully.





	singing in the shower

TJ gave a quick wave to some of the students on the ground floor of his residence building. He scanned his ID and the elevators opened. Pressing the button for the second floor, he leaned against the elevator wall. It’d been a long day, and he wanted nothing more than to take a shower and head to bed. It was barely six in the afternoon, and he felt like it was three in the morning.

When the doors opened, he stepped out into his hall to find two guys having an argument about who used the last of the ketchup. He never thought people could get so heated about something so mundane. But this was college, after all. Crazy things were bound to happen.

He felt so relieved that his roommate had gone home for the weekend; he had the whole room to himself. He took a moment to himself to scroll through his phone and see what people were up to this weekend, before he tossed his phone onto the beanbag. Scrounging the room for towel and a relatively clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt, he padded down the hallway towards the showers. Entering one of the stalls, he hung his towel over the door, and dumped his clothes into the bin, capping it with the lid. Turning the water on, he grumbled at the cold water, standing off to the side a little as he waited for it to heat up.

The door to the room of showers opened again, and he heard footsteps, and vague humming coming from the other boy. He took the stall by TJ’s turned on the shower, his humming slowly becoming softer and softer. TJ reached his hand out to test the water; still cold. Frustrated, he tapped his foot against the tiles.

_Do you hear me, I’m talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby, I’m trying_

TJ smiled softly to himself; whoever this boy was, he clearly didn’t care about people listening to him singing. And he had a nice voice. And he had pretty good music taste, even if the song was like ten years old. The boy stopped singing for a moment, and so TJ hopped in.

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea,_

_I keep you with me in my heart,_

_You make it easier when life gets hard,_

The boy on the other side gasped, a little surprised. TJ tested the water again, stepping into the shower and letting his hair get wet. “Well don’t stop _there_ ,” he chuckled, “the song doesn’t end there,”

“I didn’t even know other people knew that song,” the other boy said, tapping lightly on the wall between them.

TJ laughed, reaching for the soap. “It’s a classic, people _definitely_ know it…keep going,”

There wasn’t any more noise for a moment, save for the water coming from the showers. He thought that the boy maybe hadn’t heard him, or that he didn’t want to continue.

“Only if you sing too,” the boy said finally.

TJ smiled in response, even though the other boy couldn’t see him. It was as if they could tell when the other was going to sing, both coming in at the same time.

_Lucky I’m in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where I’ve been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again,_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

TJ thought the other boy could sing beautifully; maybe he was a music major? He wasn’t sure if people could naturally sing like that or if they had to be trained. All he knew was that he wanted to hear more from him.

_They don’t know how long it takes,_

_Waiting for a love like this,_

_Every time we say goodbye,_

_I wish we had one more kiss,_

_I’ll wait for you, I promise you, I will,_

It was a bit obscure, singing a love song with someone he had never met in a shower, but at least it made for an interesting story to tell, TJ supposed. He grabbed the shampoo from off the little shelf and started to lather it in his hair, not stopping singing for a moment.

_Lucky I’m in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we’re in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

TJ smiled, now getting to hear the boy sing alone again. Sure, he himself wasn’t an awful singer, but whoever was on the other side was so much better.

_And so I’m sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we’ll meet_

_You’ll hear the music fill the air_

_I’ll put a flower in your hair_

TJ came in a little late for his little section of a solo, too distracted by the other boy to continue. Apparently, it was a bit too long, considering the other boy cleared his throat and snapped him out of his thoughts.

_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you’re all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

He swore he heard the other boy laugh, just a little, but it could have been the sound of the squeak of the shower head, deceiving him.

_Lucky I’m in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we’re in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

TJ kept his eyes shut for a moment after they’d finished their little duet. His voice was beautiful, and he started to wonder if the boy on the other side was as pretty as his voice.

“You…you sing good,” TJ found himself saying, shaking his head. Right, that was _definitely_ how he wanted those words to come out. He really did live up to his expectations as a English major.

The other boy laughed shutting off his water, the room becoming a little bit quieter. “Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself…and I just realized I don’t have your name. I’ve been calling you Mystery Singer in my head,”

TJ bit back a smile, rinsing out his hair and shutting off the water. He grabbed the towel and started to dry himself off. “I’m TJ,”

“TJ,” the other boy repeated, slipping a shirt on over his head, “I like that. I’m Cyrus,”

TJ swore to himself that he would remember that name. He grabbed his clothes from inside the bin and started putting them on. “Are you, like, a music major?”

Cyrus laughed at that, balancing on the wall to try and put his socks and shoes on. “God, no. I can’t play an instrument to save my life,”

“Yeah, but you can _sing_ ,” TJ pointed out, bringing the towel up to try and dry his hair a little so it didn’t drip down the hallway.

Cyrus felt a blush creep up his neck at that. “Thanks,” he mumbled, folding up his towel, “I’m a journalism major, actually. Lots of English classes,”

TJ perked up at that, opening up the door and trying to fix his hair in the mirror. “I’m an English major,” he chirped, “do you have creative writing on Monday afternoons?”

“I do, actually, yes,” he nodded, stepping out of the stall. TJ glimpsed at him in the mirror. Yes, the boy was as pretty as his voice. Smiling, he turned around and extended his hand. “A proper hello,”

Cyrus chuckled, shaking his hand. And maybe he wondered what it would be like to stay like that for a few more moments, but that thought soon left his mind when TJ let go.

“So, I guess I’ll be seeing you on Monday, right?”

Cyrus shrugged, pushing back a few wet locks of hair. “I’m here for the weekend, actually. We could…hang out? Maybe start working on that short story we need to write for class?”

TJ grinned, shaking his head lightly. “That’s your idea of hanging out?”

Cyrus rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “You got a better idea?”

TJ thought about it for a second, before a smile spread across his face. “There’s a small coffee shop down not too far from here. And they play some pretty good music, so,”

“Sounds great. How’s tomorrow, say, around noon?” Cyrus asked, a nervous smile on his face.

TJ nodded, fishing his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Cyrus. “Put your number in,”

Cyrus punched in his number, and thought of a contact name as well. He sent a text to himself to make sure the numbers were correct, and sure enough, his phone buzzed. “I’ll…see you tomorrow, TJ,” he said with a wave, carrying his towel out of the room and heading back to his room.

TJ smiled, glancing at his phone, where he had one new message.

**[talented bathroom singer (aka cyrus): i’ll see u tomorrow :)]**

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus and on twitter @theokippen


End file.
